Invader ZIM: Dib's Book
by serpent fire
Summary: Zim is getting quite annoyed with the Humans and Earth. He wants to just take it over and finds Dib has a book on the weaknesses of Earth and its Humans. Zim takes it. Will Zim rule Earth?


Invader ZIM: Dib's Book  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Invader ZIM characters. I wish I had owned GIR though because I just love him!  
  
Summary: Zim is getting quite annoyed with the Humans and Earth. He wants to just take it over and finds Dib has a book on the weaknesses of Earth and its Humans. Zim takes it. Will Zim rule Earth?  
  
Chapter One: Zim's Dream  
  
GIR was running around and around in the family room. He was screaming with joy. He jumped up and down and acted like a Human. Zim walked in, calm and carefree, he looked at GIR and screamed out in agony. He quickly stopped GIR from acting like a Human. GIR looked at Zim, obviously confused.

"What's wrong, master?" GIR asked Zim.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Zim repeated. "What's wrong?! You are acting like a Human! Humans are bad! Stop acting like them, GIR! Do your work."

"What work?" GIR asked.

"Something helpful," answered Zim. "Like what, master?" GIR asked. "Make a cake?"

"No, don't make a cake. Hmmm...spy on Dib, that Human boy that doesn't like me," ordered Zim.

"Is he the one who has the weird black hair?" GIR asked.

"Yes, he is, now go spy on him before I take you apart!" Zim ordered.

GIR saluted to Zim and put on his dog suit. He walked out to Dib's house. As GIR walked to Dib's house, Zim sat on the couch and put his head in his hands and moaned. _When will you_ _learn, GIR? I didn't deserve this_, Zim thought. Zim hated GIR's stupid responses. Zim liked GIR, but he just wanted him to act how he was supposed to. GIR didn't seem like he was top secret, as The Tallest said so. He didn't seem advanced either. Maybe The Tallest just didn't like him. No, that couldn't be! Maybe Zim should give up on this mission. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do. The Tallest never said so. Oh, well, he'd do this mission on his own with the help of GIR, if GIR could help....

Zim got off the couch and walked to the lab. He had nothing to do really. Maybe he'd check on the other Invaders again. Zim sat in his chair and twirled around a couple times and then got up and felt dizzy. He looked at the computer screen, it was blurry and many different screens were there. Soon his vision cleared and then realized he was acting like a Human and he screamed out, ashamed of himself.

"Computer," Zim said after a while. "Show me the Invaders on their missions."

The computer flashed images of the Invaders. All the Invaders will still far ahead. Zim yelled out and then heard the door shut. He went up to the family room and saw GIR sitting on the couch, sipping a shake.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Watching T.V. and sipping a shake," answered GIR.

"You are supposed to be watching Dib!" yelled Zim.

"He was boring," said GIR. "He talked to the Gaz lady about aliens. That's all. Oh, and he was making an invention."

GIR smiled. He went back to watching television and sipping a shake. Zim sat on the couch.

"What was the invention?"

"Uh...a television thingy."

"You mean a tracking device?" GIR shook his head.

"No, a television."

"You mean he can watch us?"

GIR nodded.

"Yup!"

He smiled.

"Great, huh?"

"No, GIR, it's not great! Did it have a picture of me?"

GIR nodded.

"Yup."

"Then he's tracking us!"

Zim went to the computer.

"Computer, show me a tracking device."

The computer showed images of tracking devices, cameras more likely, in several places. One was in the family room, where GIR was, one was in the lab, and one was in the space ship room. How did the cameras get in here? Zim thought of the explanation. The cameras were probably walking cameras and can be destroyed. The cameras only knew Dib's voice and he gave orders to where they were supposed to go. Zim ordered GIR to destroy the camera in the family room. GIR had to find the camera and found it after five minutes. It was on the ceiling. GIR destroyed it quickly with a quick laser. Zim destroyed the other two. Dib cursed because the pictures went out. Gaz paid no attention to it. Dib threw the television imagery on the ground and it broke. He went back inside the house. That night, Zim went to bed early and fell asleep. He was dreaming, dreaming that he was ruling the world. Zim was ruling the world by some book. Weird. That was it? Zim woke up the next morning and looked for GIR. GIR was making a cake, but the television was on. Zim told GIR about his dream.


End file.
